Truce
by MCPsycho
Summary: A new Marriage Law is instituted where muggleborns have to marry purebloods or lose their magic altogether. Hermione Granger is willing to put aside the past in order to help society. DM/HG. Rating may move to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Draco grabbed his coffee, damning Blaise once again for getting him addicted to caffeine. His owl flew in through the window and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ onto the table. The front page had a smiling witch with curly hair and eyes that expressed her too kind nature. She had announced the dissolving of her engagement the week before, and was now celebrating her cure for sudden infant death in wizards. "Good for you, Granger," Draco nodded. "Way to go."

His fireplace ignited bright green. "You see the Prophet?" an Italian wizard stepped out of the flames. Draco nodded. "Only Granger, am I right?"

"Mum would've been so happy," Draco shook his head. "She always said Granger would amount to great things."

"Oh yeah, they were close, weren't they?" Blaise realized.

"Yeah, Granger was doing her research at St. Mugno's while Mum was doing her community service. They talked a lot, and I think Mum funded some of her research," Draco shrugged. "Granger spoke at her funeral."

"Oh yeah, and Weasley got pissed off at her for going. Apparently she lied to him, told him she was coming over my place to hang with Gin," Blaise chuckled.

"I can't believe you're shagging a Weasley."

"She's not a Weasley, not really," Blaise shrugged. "Her hair's darker and she's gorgeous. Plus, her manners are impeccable, while her brothers' are less than a troll's."

"Sir!" an elf popped into the room. "Sir, there's a woman in the drawing room, waiting for Master." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"A woman?"

"She Apparated there, Master! Millie doesn't know how! Millie always checks the wards…" the elf looked like she might cry. Draco shook his head.

"Did she give you a name?" Draco asked.

"No, sir!" the elf's eyes caught the paper. "That's her, Master! That's her! It is!" Draco arched an eyebrow at Blaise.

"Thank you, Millie. It's not your fault. Granger just hasn't learned manners." Draco walked into the drawing room and saw the witch observing the things on the shelves with the same curiosity she'd always displayed in class. "Well I hardly believe this is a house call, Granger," Draco announced himself. She turned to him.

"It's not, but let's treat it like it is. How are you, Malfoy?" she asked, sitting down. Draco smirked at her and sat down in his favorite chair.

"I'm alright, congratulations on your discovery, Granger," he nodded. She let out a shakey laugh. She was scared, clearly, and Draco wanted to know why.

"It really wasn't much, just a modified protection charm on the fetus," she shook her head. "Malfoy, do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

"Not a clue," he admitted. "I just woke up, saw the paper, and had a chat with Blaise. Are you in trouble, Granger?"

"Of a sort," she admitted. "Did you read the rest of the paper?"

"No, I just saw the front, why?"

"Mate!" Blaise came running in, the _Prophet_ in hand.

"What's going on, Granger?" Draco asked.

"They're instituting a Marriage Law where a pureblood witch or wizard has to marry a muggleborn witch or wizard unless they are already in a consummated relationship. Any who refuse will have their magic bound and will be sent into the muggle world," she admitted.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"I need you to help me fake my death," she admitted. "I need to keep my magic. I can do good in the world, but I will not be forced into a marriage. Plus, Ron has already petitioned to marry me and I'll be damned if I end up with that asshole again."

"Hold on," Draco shook his head. "I have to marry a muggleborn and you have to marry a pureblood, and instead of choosing the most obvious solution to this problem, you want to fake your own death?"

"I don't follow," she admitted, frowning. Blaise arched his eyebrow at her.

"Granger, Draco's proposing."

 **Note:**

 **Basically I wrote this a while ago and decided to finally post it because I got stuck. Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

 **Thanks, you're all wonderful!**

 **~MC**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Granger, Draco's proposing."_

"What?" she looked at him in shock.

"Look, it benefits us both," Draco recovered. "You're right, you need your magic. You're smart and can help a lot of people. I think you know that any muggleborn who I would consider marrying wouldn't look at me twice, just my bank account. So, in self interest, I would have petitioned for you anyway, even if I hadn't known about your plan. I wouldn't stop you from your research, everything you could dream of doing would be funded by me, well, technically you because we'd have a joint account. What do you say?"

"Malfoy, read the law."

Draco took the _Prophet_ from Blaise and scanned over the 2009 Marriage Law. _All marriages will be consummated on the wedding night and couples must be pregnant or with child within eighteen months._ "This what you're concerned about, this Article Three?" he asked arching an eyebrow. She nodded. "Don't be," Draco set the paper down. "You're like family to me, Granger. We've known each other for over a decade, we've snogged, we've fought, we've grown up together. Hell, we fought a war together."

"When did you snog?" Blaise broke the moment and both parties blushed like they were little kids.

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip. "Sixth year, I think was the first time."

"Fifth year," Draco corrected, "when you were distracting me while your friends snuck out of that room."

"And you never told me?" Blaise demanded.

"What was I going to say? I didn't know you were in the Order. I thought you would kill me, and she was kind of with Weasley recently," Draco admitted. "What do you say, Granger? Is marrying me worse than faking your death?"

"I don't want to be a mum," she murmured. Draco stared at her.

"But…"

"That's the main reason Ron and I split," she admitted. "I never wanted kids." Blaise nodded at Draco and walked out, understanding that they needed to have a private conversation. Draco moved so he was sitting beside her, their knees touching. "I've always been terrified of it, of being completely responsible for a life. And I'm horrid with kids, I'm not fun. I would bore a child to death."

Draco touched her leg. "You wouldn't be solely responsible, Granger. I'd help. I swore to myself that I would help raise my child, were I so lucky to have one, despite how my family usually does things. Also, you're a lot of fun, Granger. You have a cool job, you're funny, you're smart… to be honest, I'm disappointed that I let you go all those years ago."

"I just don't know, Draco," she used his first name and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"Understandable," Draco murmured. "But you're good at everything, Hermione." She laughed quietly. "And what you're not good at, I'm good at. I want a child to have your brains, your looks, your bravery, and maybe my blonde hair and Quidditch skills."

"Okay," she agreed. He sunk to the floor on one knee and took her hand.

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, marry me?" Draco asked, kissing her hand. She nodded and he kissed her on the mouth. "You won't regret it."

Blaise was gone when they walked out, and Draco took a sip of his forgotten coffee. "I can't believe I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy." She shook her head.

"This is my dream come true," Draco smirked and kissed her. "I wish Mum were around to see this. She's wanted us to marry since third year."

"I wish she was too," she admitted. She kissed Draco and they wrapped their arms around each other, exploring each other's mouths like they had when they were kids.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Draco murmured.

"Mr. Granger," she retaliated. Draco laughed and she bit lightly on his lower lip.

"How did I get so far these last few years without you keeping me in check?" Draco kissed her again. "Hermione Malfoy."

"Molly invited me to a celebration lunch today, I need to go," she murmured.

"Can I come with?" he asked.

"To the Burrow?"

"We're engaged, they're essentially your family. We should get along," Draco reasoned. She nodded.

"Okay."

"We can Floo from here." The room went silent when they walked out of the fire, the Weasleys staring, open mouthed.

"Mione!" George came over and hugged her tightly. "I know they're cute, Mione, but I told you not to bring home ferrets." Molly got over her shock and hugged her.

"Hermione!"

"Molly," Hermione smiled.

"Congratulations! I knew you were brilliant but now the world gets to see it!" Molly grinned. "Mr. Malfoy, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm doing great," he grinned a little cheekily. "How are you, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Very well, thank you." The Floo lit up again and Harry walked through.

"Hey Malfoy," he nodded at the blonde before shaking his hand. "Didn't expect to see you here." Draco smirked slightly at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh… I see," he nodded at Hermione. "Well played."

Ron was seething, but so far hadn't said a word. Ginny hugged Malfoy briefly. "Hey Drake," she smiled.

"Hey Red." They'd gotten close, through Blaise of course, over the last year.

"So what are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry finally asked.

"I'm marrying Hermione," he said simply.

Molly cast a sharp look at her husband. "I _told_ you this stupid Marriage Law would bring nothing but trouble!" she snapped. "But what do you do? You go on with Kingsley and _support_ it! Poor Hermione, being forced into a marriage…"

"Molly, please," Hermione smiled. "I'm not upset, or mad. It's for the best."

"I thought we were for the best," Ron said quietly. Hermione sighed and locked eyes with him. "I thought you and I were the best."

"Ron," she sighed. "I don't know how to make you see that we weren't. We ended peacefully, please let's keep it that way?"

"Fine," he shot.

"Weasley," Draco spoke and Hermione gave him a sharp look. "I don't know if this makes it better…"

"It probably won't," Ron snapped.

"It's a tactical move, on both our parts," Draco said anyway. "It's a business relationship. I needed to marry someone I could trust not to run my business into the ground, and she needed someone who wasn't going to distract her from her work."

"Actually," Harry took a bite of his sandwich, "Malfoy Industries could distribute Mione's discoveries faster than a middleman, plus, you charge less for St. Mungo's which is good for patients."

"Exactly what we were thinking," Hermione smiled. "It's completely professional."

"Plus what muggleborn would marry a Death Eater?" Ron realized. "I get it. Someone who'd spend all your money or kill you in your sleep."

"Exactly," Draco sighed.

"Article Three," Arthur said quietly.

"What's Article Three?" Molly demanded. "No good, I'm assuming."

"Your relationship can't be strictly professional," Arthur muttered. "They have to conceive a child." Hermione's mouth twitched into a frown.

"Yes, what a ridiculously inconsiderate addition," she snapped at him. "You knew I didn't want children, but you supported this?"

"Hermione, once you have children, you'll forget you didn't want them," Arthur insisted.

"I don't care," she snapped. "That's not for you to decide! You and the Ministry took what was supposed to be my decision, and used it to threaten me."

"Calm yourself, Hermione, he didn't mean it," Draco insisted softly The rest of the lunch was of a considerably lighter tone, especially when Draco, Harry, and Ron began intensely discussing Quidditch.

"I heard Puddlemere United offered you a position. Why'd you turn it down?" Ron asked Draco. He shrugged.

"I love Quidditch, but I own Malfoy Industries. I don't need the money, or the injuries," Draco took a drink. "How's training going with the Cannons?" Under the table, Draco was drawing lazy circles on Hermione's leg. He felt like he needed to touch her constantly. "I'll see you guys around," Draco shook hands with both of them before he and Hermione Flood out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that went well." Draco breathed a sigh of relief once they were back at Malfoy Manor. He'd been on edge the entire time, unable to relax.

"It did, thank you." She hugged him and he kissed her neck. "I was worried about that." Draco smiled and she kissed him, leaning back against his arms.

"You're so beautiful," Draco smiled.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she shook her head. "We should figure out a date," she admitted.

"We'll worry about it later, hon," he kissed her. "Right now, we'll go back to your place and pack up some of your things to move here. Tonight, we're going out to dinner and I need to go to Gringotts."

"I need to stop by St. Mungo's at some point too for a few of my files," she admitted.

"Great, we'll go pack, then head to St. Mungo's. I'll go to Gringotts while you're settling up there, and we'll come back here and get ready for dinner," he kissed her.

"You plan things out too," she smiled softly.

"Course," he gave her a peck on the lips. "Let's go." They Flood to her apartment and began boxing up some of her things. "What's this?" he picked up her cellphone. It lit up and he dropped it in shock. Hermione laughed and picked it up.

"It's a way for my muggle friends to contact me," she kissed him. "It's called a cell phone. You type in a number and you can speak through it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you it." They went through her phone, even calling Harry to show Draco how it worked. "Not bad for muggle technology," she shrugged.

"Not bad? This is fantastic," Draco looked at her phone.

"I'll take you to go get one some time," she kissed him. They took three boxes back to the Manor and she tied her hair back before they Apparated to St. Mungo's.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Draco kissed her cheek. "Actually, I'll meet you for ice cream at Fortescue's," he suggested.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," she kissed him and he Apparated away. Hermione smiled and walked through the glass.

"Ms. Granger, over here!" reporters had been lying in wait all morning. Hermione smiled a little. The celebration of her cure had drowned out the drama of the marriage law. "Ms. Granger, can you answer a few questions for an old friend?" Colin Creevy walked over to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Colin, would you really take no for an answer?" she shook her head. Colin smirked.

"I know you're a busy gal, so I'm going to get to the point. You recently called off your engagement with Ronald Weasley, the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, with the rise of this new marriage law, will you be resuming your engagement?"

"No, we've discussed this in depth, Ron and I will always just be friends," she sighed.

"So have you made your decision on who you will be marrying?" Collin asked.

"I have," she admitted. "But I don't want to say more on the topic at the moment."

"Sorry about the personal stuff, Mia, you're hot news right now," Collin smiled. "Now that you've cured SID in wizards, what are you working on now?"

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and see just like everybody else," she laughed.

"But when you get something?" Collin smiled.

"You're the first to know, Collin," she shook his hand. "Try to keep these sharks off my ass for a few hours," she murmured.

"I've got you, Mia," he promised. She went and picked up her research before Apparating to Fortescue's. Draco was sitting at a table in the sun, leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, about time you've showed up," he grinned at her when she sat down. "How'd it go?"

"Well," she looked at the bowl of ice cream in front of her. "Butterscotch?"

"Course," he smirked. "It's your favorite." She kissed him gently, tasting the mint chocolate chip on his tongue. "A man should know his fiance."

"We've been engaged for less than a day," she rolled her eyes.

"But you know me just as well as I know you," he smiled. "Go on, spill what you know about me, even though we've never dated and have been engaged less than a day."

"You love spearmint and hate wintermint," she smiled. "Your woman count is four, despite claiming over twenty," she rolled her eyes at him. "Your birthday is March 23, your favorite colors are green and silver, but it has nothing to do with Slytherin. You're motivated by success, not money, and you value determination and intelligence over everything else."

Draco took a bite of ice cream. "Your name is Hermione Jean Granger, your parents were muggle Healers, your man count is three, although every man with eyes would love to share your bed. Your favorite colors are green and gold, although not together. You and Blaise take your coffee the same, flavored cream and no sugar, and you prefer it over tea. You love butterscotch, ice cream, candy, taffy, whatever it is. You're always looking to do something good for others, although you do like being recognized for it. You're smart, funny, and short tempered. You ended your engagement to Weasley not only because you didn't want kids, but because there was no passion in your relationship. You were friends, but you weren't crazy about each other. You're crazy about me, if I do say so myself," he smirked. "You like that I'm not intimidated by you, that I can take control of you. You like that I can match your intelligence, and I _love_ that you can match me on every level."

She kissed him softly. "We should have gone out as kids," she murmured.

"We should have. Anyone with eyes could see we liked each other," Draco smirked. "You know the number of times I talked myself out of asking you out? At least once a day for five years."

"I would have said yes, at any point after third year." She laughed. "Damn, we probably would have been married by now if we had dated."

"There's no probably," Draco chuckled. "I adored you. My mum adored you. I would've proposed at graduation." They chatted and ate their ice cream, enjoying the sun. "I'm so glad you showed up at the Manor this morning," Draco smirked.

"I am too," she kissed him gently. They saw a flash and looked up. Blaise was smirking, holding a camera.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Blaise smirked. "Mind if I take a bite?" He took Hermione's spoon and a huge chunk of ice cream.

"You're a dork," Hermione smiled. "And you ruined such a cute moment."

"Well, since we have so much attention right now, I was going to do this tonight, but..." Draco sank to one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Hermione, we've been through hell and back together. I'm helplessly in love with you, not only because of your beauty and intelligence, you've become one of my best friends. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Hermione smiled and everyone in the vicinity was staring.

"I love you too. Of course I will," she smiled and he stood up and pulled her into a kiss. There was clapping and cameras flashing and they lost themselves in each other.

 **Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! This is the end of my pre-written chapters so I will do my best to keep updating every day. Review, please! Reviews feed starving writers!**

 **You're all wonderful!**

 **~MC**


End file.
